


Hope vs Determination

by tobias599



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobias599/pseuds/tobias599





	1. Last or Lost Hope?

**RESET**

_"How can you die 1726 times? His stats are the lowest!"_ Chara says and grins. _"SHUT UP!"_ Frisk screams in their mind.

Frisk rushes towards Sans, who is raising his hand and summons 3 gasterblasters to block the way. After the blast is cleared, 30+ bones are flying towards Frisk. They jump behind a pillar.

"Just give up, like I did. Maybe, we could be friends? **IN HELL!"** Sans teleports himself to the other side with 12 gasterblasters and aims at Frisk. They dodge, but Sans sends them to the ceiling. More than 50 bones from the floor fly up.  
Frisk jumps through the bones and Sans slams them to the ground and Frisk gets impaled.

**RESET**

_"Just give up!"_ Chara laughs and Frisk throws their knife at Sans. He catches the knife and his grin gets bigger.

"What? You think I would just dodge?" Sans says and teleports behind Frisk and stabs them in the back with the knife. **"BURN IN PAIN OR GO TO HELL!"**

**RESET**

"Why?" Frisk asks and Sans shrugs. "Hell, if I know. You really like coming back from hell. **I'M SENDING YOU HOME!"** Sans summans a wall of gasterblasters and pushes Frisk backwards. The moment Frisk hits the wall, the gasterblasters fire.

**RESET**

_"I'm impressed. You died 3500 times. He can't get beaten!"_ Chara says, but they are nervous. Sans nearly lost the fight.

Frisk dodges the attack and slashes at Sans. **_"Keep attacking!"_** Sans teleports away in the last second. "Nearly... heh, got me. **DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP!"** Sans teleports on a gasterblaster and the complete hallway gets covered in bones. Four gasterblasters fire at Frisk, but they dodge it and jump from bone to bone. It happens so fast, that Sans gets completly surprised. He wonders how many times they fought. He almost forgot to teleport. Sans felt the knife on his ribs. "That was close." Sans mutters in surprise and sidesteps the knife. And sidesteps again and again. He raises his arm, but he teleports to the other side. He blinks multiple times, as Frisk is running towards him.

 _"SANS! DODGE! ATTACK! DON'T BLINK!"_ Chara yells in Frisks head. Sans dodges, but gets hit across his chest. He teleports away. Frisk doesn't stop running. Sans holds them in place.

"Huh," Sans looks at his fatal wound. "That's it... I have seen the end..." Sans grins at Frisk. "This will change you... what really happens, I don't know. All I know is, heh, buddy... **HELL IS BETTER** **...** **"** Sans gets up and teleports into his house. He looks at the picture of his brother.

"I tried, but they will never be happy... you watched me fight the kid... I lost, but you can't lose... give them hell, G." Sans says and turns into dust.

 

**"Hello, Frisk. My name is Chara."**


	2. Undying HOPE

"Frisk, no. You're not Frisk." Undyne says as she holds her dust in the hands. "My heart and soul feels like it shattered. Like I d... I died . . ." Undyne's body heavily wavers, but then her body returns to normal and her expression is blank.

"Sans... Toriel... Mettaton... Asgore... alphys... I... I... fai... failed you all..." Undyne suddenly pounds her fist into the ground. "I'm the last monster in the world... you killed them all haven't you?" Undyne takes deep breaths.

"This is the day, the monsters died, but humanity... won't... you will kill them all, won't you?" Undyne's eye begins to shine red. "Every dream, every hope... dies... like... dust..." Undyne stands up and looks at Frisk.

"I failed every monster, but I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THE REST! I FEEL THEIR LOST HOPES AND DREAMS!" Undynes body begins to shine in a bright red light.

 **"I WILL KILL YOU!"** Undyne reforms into Undyne the Undying HOPE. Armor in red, right eye shining in red and left eye with a red spear.

 

*Check

*The last Monster on earth...

*The hopes and dreams of every monster...

*Combined to kill you...

*The TRUE LAST STAND...

*The Undying HOPE appeared to kill you.

 

 

 

 **"Damm it!"** Undyne the Undying HOPE begins to melt. **"You know. Sometimes, you can't win."** The red has faded.

 **"Determination isn't everything. You haven't killed the last monster and you never will."** Her legs are melted.

 **"He gave me the hope. You CAN'T win. My hopes and dreams are burning brighter than ever!"** Only her head isn't melted.

 **"I'm sorry, that I failed...** Alphys... don't be afraid... we won... alphys, I love you." She turns into dust.


	3. Gaster's unlimited HOPE

Chara has possed Frisk's body and now they are in the void... again.

The look around and suddenly, Gaster appears.

"I knew you would come, I have been waiting for a long time." Gaster smiles and Chara's eyes shine determined.

"What do you want?" Chara says and Gaster engages a FIGHT.

 

"Why did you destroy this happy ending?" Gaster asks as his turn.

"Frisk, doesn't deserve it. They made me cry and I make them cry." Chara says and chooses MERCY > SPARE

"I know. They try to take back control, right?" Gaster says with a sad smile and Chara nods as the FIGHT ends.

"The LV doesn't help in the here." Chara says and feels the control slipping.

"I planned a new... ending... a way too give you and Asriel a happy ending." Gaster says and Chara shakes their head.

"Impossible. The time is wrong. We ne-" The body twitches and the RESET button appears. Gaster throws Frisk away from it and Chara regains control.

"We need a SAVE FILE!" Chara yells and Gaster nods and throws their body around, to keep them from resetting.

"I know a way. I'm shattered and time doesn't apply on me! I could 'cheat' the system and move a SAVE STAR back in time. You won't remember, no one will, because you never died. Flowey never comes and I don't fall into my creations. I will prevent your 'master plan', but seriously. You should have asked me for a better plan. I'm the only one, who remembers and I know, how much we Monsters want freedom and I saw some interesting... solutions in other universes." Gaster says and stops for a moment to throw the body around, so Chara could answer.

"T-T-Thats... g-good... h-hurt-s... t-take it-t..." Chara says as they don't move from the pain of constant flying and hitting invisible things. Gaster nods and throws them around with more power behind it. He wants to enjoy his 'revenge' while he can.

 

After 15 minutes of throwing them around, they die very slowly and he takes their soul.

 

 

It worked.

 


End file.
